The End Of Days
by Frosty Brit
Summary: War has come, the side of light is overwhelmed, but there is a few rays of hope, as the forces of destruction gather, dimensions will cross, heroes will unite and fight side-by-side, but with the full might of darkness gathered, can they hope to stand against it? Sequel to: The Balance Un-Balanced, The Shadows and The Rulers Of Winter. BenneFrost among others.
1. Chapter 1: Jack, Ice and Frost

**Backness! **

**Anyway, on with the multi-fic sequel, for those that don't know, read: Rulers of Winter (Posted by my friend, ****Kigen Dawn), The Balanced Un-Balanced and The Shadow's.**

**Those three fics make this one up, but others may make appearances… *Cough*My Love, His Tears*Cough…**

**Hope you read through all this and enjoy, The End Of Days.**

**I Don't Own Rise Of The Guardian's!**

* * *

**Rulers Jack: Frost, Wynters (Jamie)**

**Un-Balanced: Jack, Jamie**

**The Shadows: Ice and JF, Fabler and Jay**

* * *

**Chapter One: Jack, Ice and Frost.**

* * *

Ice looked down the mountain at the battle in the field, wondering what the snake creature was that rose from the water, he knew it was fighting for the darkness, he scowled looking upon it something about it seemed to scream darkness, evil.

He looked over at Jamie who seemed to be thinking the same,

"We should help, they look overwhelmed!" Jamie told him,

"No, this isn't our world…. We must let it pass as it must" Manny replied,

"with our Anny running around? She wont care about this world's destiny, she'll attempt to conquer it anyway!" Jack protested,

Manny was about to argue back when a portal opened above them, two figures falling out,

"Wynters… that wasn't anything normal huh?" One asked, as two more fell down, both women

"Whatever you did Frost, it didn't work" One women complained,

"Oh Lighten up Alice! We're in a whole new Dimension!" Wynters smiled,

"Um… Frost, behind you…." Yuki-Onna told him and Frost turned to look and see, himself…. Much younger and wearing his old outfit,

"What in the name of Winter itself?" Frost asked,

"Um… there is a third Jack Frost here you know" Ice pointed to himself and both Frost and JF looked over to him, raising an eyebrow each,

"So… three Jack Frosts…" Ice began,

"Against an army…." Frost smirked,

"Sounds like they need back-up!" JF smirked, the three placed their weapons together and summoned the wind, blasting it forwards the dark army, it crashed through the ranks and they saws several figures look up towards them,

"Well… we got their attension at least…" Ice smirked, "Now for the fight"

"FOR WINTER!" Frost yelled, jumping out of the cave,

"FOR FUN!" JF called as he and his few Guardian's ran forward,

"Oh for petes sake, FOR THE BALANCE!" Ice yelled as he and Jamie leapt off into battle, the other swiftly following him, they rushed into the field, each fighting for their lives, as they made their way to the centre of the field, they were unsurprised to find the Jack and Jamie of this world fighting in the centre of the field, both side-by-side, they watched the Manny of this world ran past, after a figure they didn't know,

"This battle is nearly over, so to Natura's after this Jack?" Jamie called,

"Sure" Jack dodged a swift slice from a dark soldier, before plunging his own blade into the beast, before flicking around, noticing Artous growling at the back of the army,

"Fall back, we'll return when the Full army is gathered, until then, enjoy your remaining days!" Artous called as he, Landous, Watous, The Shadow Jack and Jamie all turning around Anny growled as she too turned away.

Jack looked around to see Ice, Frost, Wynters, Jamie, JF and Fabler, Jack blinked several times, not expecting to see them all there,

"Um… what in the name of the Moon?" Jack asked looking at them all,

"Hi…." JF smiled,

"How are you all here?" Jack asked,

"No clue, one minute we're relaxing in the Winter Kingdom, planning next years Winter Solstice Party and the next pop a portal appears to this realm" Frost shrugs,

"So your all from another dimension?" Jamie asked,

"One or another" Ice replied,

"So there are four Jack Frosts in this universe at the minute?" Jack asked with a mischievous glint in his eye,

"Sounds like lots of fun can be had!" Jamie smirked, looking over at the other Jamie's, who all smirked back,

* * *

**(In Australia) **

Bunny had just got back to his warren when he felt a cold shiver go down his back, looking around, there was no sign of Jack or Jamie, and his warren was perfectly warm as always,

"Why do I have a sudden feeling of impending dread?" Bunny asked the air, as expected no-one answered, but it didn't stop the fear he felt from flowing,

* * *

**(Anny's camp)**

Anny walked through the many tents, anger guiding her, she saw Shadow Jack and Jamie speaking with the Artous, Landous and Watous, as she arrived she saw someone who looked like Pitch and herself standing to one side,

"What are they?" Anny asked looking over at the two,

"I am you, from another dimension, myself and my father Pitch travelled here from another world, to conquer it so that the whole of creation will fall to the darkness!" The Other Anny smirked,

"So you came here?" Anny asked,

"Not only us, the fools followed us here, by now they'll have met up with their counterparts and be planning against you!" Pitch growled,

"So we should work together, with our combined power, we'd be unstoppable" The Other Anny smirked,

"I have all I need here" Anny chuckled, "Artous, Landous, Watous, deal with her"

With that the three spirits leapt forward, followed by the Shadow Jamie and Jack, who both drew out a weapon and leapt forward, they flicked and duelled Anny and Pitch, before swiftly cutting the two of them down, Shadow Jamie channelled all his power into a blast of fire, setting the two bodies alight, leaving two piles of ash upon the floor,

"I work with no-one" Anny smirked, "Now I command her armies, and mine, and I shall be unstoppable!"

With that Anny continued to walk, proud of her new armies growing size, all she needed was one last villain, someone even The Mighty Fabler was terrified off… someone who could trick everyone….

* * *

**And so it begins…. Don't worry, more Historic villians will appear, with the Powers of the Fabler behind Anny we'll see some fermiliar faces…**

**For a Sneak peak of who will be appearing, PM me after leaving a review and I'll give you a couple names :)**

**Hope you enjoyed, **

**Frosty Out!**

* * *

**PS:**

**And further to my post on the other story, here's one of the THREE new stories upcoming, here is the bio of the other two:**

**Hours in Memories: Jamie and The Guardians have lost Jack… and realise they know next to nothing about his Past, cue Natura, Manny and Jack's Memories to help them learn about the youngest Guardian. BenneFrost Memory fic.**

**A King Rises: Everyone always respects the Rulers of each season, but know that Winter's throne lies empty, but what happens when the King appears and tries to take the dread season to be one of fun and laughter. BenneFrost.**


	2. Chapter 2: Evils Reborn

**Backness!  
**

**And here it is, Chapter two of my biggest ever story!**

**Hope this clears up the name issues:**

* * *

**Balance Un-Balanced Jack: Jack**

* * *

**The Shadows (Present) Jack: Ice**

* * *

**The Shadows (Past) Jack: JF**

* * *

**Rulers Of Winter Jack: Frost**

* * *

**Balance Un-Balanced Jamie: Jamie**

* * *

**The Shadows (Present) Jamie: Fabler**

* * *

**The Shadows (Past) Jamie: Jay**

* * *

**Rulers Of Winter Jamie: Wynters**

* * *

**And I hope you enjoy, trying to pull several stories into one is complex…. **

* * *

**Chapter Two: Evils Reborn**

* * *

Anny paced up and down, thinking deeply, she knew even with the men she currently had, she wouldn't be able to defeat the force of light… she knew that it had been a coincidence that so much of the light had made it through the portals, but the souls of those they had slain followed them,

She smiled, summoning the darkness from the world around her, she funnelled it, knowing the slain would lie ready for her, in an instant 11 figures appeared at her feet bowing before her,

"Queen of Darkness, you have summoned us back to life, and we shall serve you forever more" They said together,

"Good, maybe you should introduce yourselves, I have not had the pleasure of knowing you" Anny smirked,

"I Am Taint Darkness, spirit of corruption, I drove the Guardian's to the brink of collapse by corrupting all but two of them, then the Winter and Belief stopped it" Taint smirked,

"I Am Harris, King of Winter! I ruled the season for a hundred millennia before Jack Frost, his sister Yuki-Onna and the Bennett Brat stopped me" Harris smirked,

"I Am Old Man Winter, King of Winter, Jack Frost overthrew me and I then came within inches of killing The Fabler, before the Army of Winter along with its new king slew me" Old Man Winter frowned,

"I Am Pitch Black, Leader of the Brotherhood of the Shadow, I commanded an army against them, until I was slain by that witch Natura" Pitch growled,

"I Am April Showers, I followed the four sheppards until the four Rulers returned slaying them and destroying me with my own Lightning" April frowned,

"I Am Wynter, Sheppard of Winter, I overthrew Jack Frost and took the throne, until he returned and threw me into a pool of Lava" Wynter growled,

"I Am Fallous, Sheppard of Autumn, I overthrew the queen and took the throne, until she reappeared and slew me" Fallous frowned

"I Am Smallous, Sheppard of Summer, I overthrew the King of Summer and took his throne, until he returned and killed me" Smallous scowled,

"I Am Sprongi, Sheppard of Spring, I took the throne from the weak Queen of Spring, until she took it back, killing me in the process" Sprongi smirked,

"I Am Karl Usallis, The Bennett Brat was part of my gang till he threw in his lot with Frost, I ordered his death and the Kid got killed in the middle, then Frost killed me, the Anny of that World turned me immortal but…. I was swiftly killed when I angered her" Karl growled,

"And I am the Trickster, though they couldn't kill me, the unbalance in the world has set me free, and now I shall aid you to destroy the light" The Trickster frowned,

Anny smiled as she looked at her team, from all the worlds that existed they had come, even from worlds portals for those that were alive hadn't opened yet,

"Along with my five other Generals you will help to lead my army, destroying those weaklings who dare stand in the way of the glorious darkness!" Anny smiled,

"Good, how many soldiers do we have?" Pitch asked,

"10 Million souls of the dammed, 450,000 Fearlings and the 17 of us" Anny counted,

"I Can also summon my trick copies of each of their generals…. Manny, Galactica, Father Time and Natura work best" The Trickster smirked,

Anny chuckled, looking amoung her generals, we are going to destroy the forces of good once and for all time, Now raise my banner!" Anny called, "We shall wipe them out in one glories battle!"

With that her Generals cheered, and rushed off, leaving her alone to look up at the stormy sky,

"Prepare your force Frost and Fabler, because I am coming for you…. And I won't rest until my blade is covered in your blood!" Anny promised, not noticing one General slip off, heading for the Winter Palace….

* * *

**(With The Jack's and Jamie's)**

They all walked laughing and joking, enjoying having someone that thinks like they did, someone how knew a whole different world, but was still them,

"So, Why are we all here then do you guys think?" Fabler asked, Jack frowned, he too had wondered this, but not spoken it,

"Maybe Anny can summon some more powerful soldiers, and we need to unite to fight her and them" Wynters suggested,

"Sounds likely boys, but I think that even mere soldiers would be enough for you to fight, let alone me and my kin" A Voice called, Fabler and Ice froze at it, they both knew that voice and they hated it,

"Karl, I know its you!" Ice called, the first to recover,

The General swiftly appeared and looked over at him, "Well, well well, look at you…. A Winter spirit huh? Well I have some new tricks too!"

The Jack's and Jamie's turned around, watching as several soldiers came to back them up, they doubted they'd need it, but with a flick of Karl's wrist, they turned swinging their blades against their own allies,

"What have you done?" Jamie asked,

"I Am the Spirit of Corruption, their wills are now mine, and soon, you shall all be dead" Karl smirked drawing out a sword, pointing it at them, ready for the charge…

* * *

**And there we have it….**

**And we also have some of my most hated EVER Characters making an appearance, including three who have killed a Jamie and two who killed a Jack,**

**But will more villians rally to Anny's side or will she destroy them? **

**Find out soon!**

**Frosty Out!**


End file.
